Various design targets are set when designing wood golf club heads. For example, JP 2010-99408A (hereinafter, called Patent Literature 1) discloses a wood golf club in which the vertical moment of inertia of the head can be increased while maintaining a low sweet spot height. More specifically, in Patent Literature 1, an oblong shape is circumscribed around a projected image of the head that is projected on a reference surface in the state in which the sole portion is placed on the reference surface with a given lie angle, and the oblong shape is divided into 3×3 equal oblong regions. Weight is distributed in the sole portion in units of the oblong regions. More specifically, the head is designed such that the weight in the oblong region in the center on the face side and the oblong region in the center on the back side is greater than the weight in the oblong region in the center on the toe side and the oblong region in the center on the heel side.